The Final Frontier--Road Trip
by katierosefun
Summary: When Jim, Bones, and Uhura go on a quick trip to the store, disaster happens...why wouldn't it? Rated T for some swearing.


**Hello Star Trek fans! This is my very first Star Trek story, and this stupid idea popped up in my head a couple days ago so please don't be too harsh on me...! :) Anyways, I'm fairly new to the Trekky world, but I've already developed a love for Jim and Bones and Spock and Uhura and the rest of the Enterprise crew. :) Anyways, yeah, so please take it easy on me about this story, and enjoy! :)**

"Jim, slow down!" My friend, Leonard McCoy, 'Bones' yells at me as I hit the gas pedal again.

"You're gonna kill us!" Uhura screamed from the back and I began laughing maniacally. "It's fine, you guys!" I said and the two of them both began mumbling curses.

"Remind me again why I agreed to join you on this trip…? " Uhura asks and I replied, "The deal was that if you come along, then I won't call you 'Nyota' anymore."

Uhura shot daggers at me with her eyes but didn't say anything else. Bones yelped as we took a sharp turn and ducked.

"Bones, relax! The windows are closed, remember? Nothing can hit you from here!" I said and the doctor shook his head. "Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a racecar expert!" He growled at me and ducked again.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he came back up and asked, "How does that even make sense?"

"Shut up, Jim, and get your damn eyes back on the road!" Bones yelled and I rolled my eyes at him.

If you hadn't figured it out already, I had taken Uhura and Bones along for a quick trip to the store and get some supplies to the apartment that we were staying at for a break. At first, Bones was going to visit his daughter Johanna, but something came up and the flight was canceled. Uhura came along because first of all, I begged her to, since no one else wanted to come with me.

Uhura was reluctant to come, since she would be the only girl in the apartment with us and she has her reasons to be squeamish and nasty at times to me.

I think she's still mad that I tried to hit on her the first time we met.

Of course, I tried asking other members of the U.S.S. Enterprise at first, but they weren't exactly thrilled to be in the same car as me…I guess I couldn't really blame them, since most of the time; it was dangerous to be in the same _ship _as me…

"Didn't you get into trouble when you were younger because you drove off your dad's car—whoa! Take it easy!—off a cliff?!" Bones yells and I shrugged. "Maybe." I said, flashing a mischievous smirk.

"Jim, what did I ever do to you that was so bad for you to kill me?" Bones asks, squeezing his eyes shut.

I rolled my eyes. "Bones, quit being a drama queen." I said, pressing the gas pedal a bit harder. Bones cracked an eye open to look at me and then snapped, "I'm a man, if you hadn't noticed." I chuckled under my breath and said, "I know that, Bones."

My friend glared at me and Uhura made a little choking noise in relief. "We're almost there!" She says, almost crying for joy.

"Aw…that's too bad." I said and both of my friends turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Jim…what are you planning?" Bones asks timidly, as though he was scared to know the answer.

"CORN FIELD TIME!" I yelled and swerved the car into a field of corn. "What the…NO! JIM! NO! SLOW DOWN!" Uhura screams and covered her eyes as we rocketed around.

"Damn it, Jim!" Bones yelled. "The store is THAT way! What are we doing here?" I grinned and said, "This is a short cut, Bones!"

"Jim…!" Bones yelled and ducked under. I rolled my eyes and Uhura shouts, "Jim, there's a cop behind us!" I pressed my lips tight together and I drove a bit faster.

"JIM! STOP!" Uhura screamed and I began laughing. "JIM!" She screams again and I turned around to look at her for a split second to reassure her.

"JIM! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GODDAMN—" Bones began to yell but it was too late.

We all lurched forward as the car hit a tree and air bags popped up in front of our faces.

For a second, we didn't say a single word, and then Bones let out a low moan. I blinked the dark dots out of my eyes and then opened the door. "Uhura, you okay?" I asked and she rubbed her eyes wearily. "I hate you, Kirk." She grumbled and stepped out of the car.

The police cop that was chasing us stepped out of his vehicle and began to stride towards us. I turned to Bones and Uhura, whose faces were pale, probably because they never were caught like this before.

"Is there a problem, officer?" I asked, my mouth splitting into a grin. I heard Bones slap his forehead and the cop says, "Citizen, what is your name?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and smirked at my friends before answering, "My name is James Tiberius Kirk, sir."

◦•◦

"Who wants to go on a quick trip with me?" I asked the crew of the Enterprise as we got off the ship. I turned to Uhura and Bones and they both yelled, "FORGET IT, JIM!"

**A/N: I know, this is a really short one-shot but what did you guys think? I always imagined this would be Uhura and Bones' reaction to Jim if they ever had to take a trip somewhere in a car. :) Please review, give feedback, but don't give hater comments...please! Thanks!**


End file.
